


overheated

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The Avengers head to San Diego Comic Con for four glorious days of meeting the fans. What they don’t anticipate is having to be in costume for so long in a closed environment, and someone doesn’t pay attention to the signs. Good thing Tony does.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	overheated

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next fill for the Starker Festivals bingo over on tumblr. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Comic-Con

* * *

San Diego was beautiful. Peter had never seen someplace so bright and yet muted at the same time. The city was magical, and it was a lot more spacious than New York was. However, the reason they were there, the city was an absolute _nightmare_. People were packed to the gills to the point where Peter was somewhat afraid for his life. But he would look at his teammates, and saw that they were all calm and collected, because of _course_ they were. Tony looked over at him, and gave him a quick smile before turning his attention back to a fan that was screaming for him. That one little smile helped to keep him calm, although his senses were out of control right now. 

Nick Fury had said it would be a good PR move to attend Comic Con as themselves, except for Peter - who still wasn’t out yet as Spiderman. And in order to not make this too weird, the Avengers decided that they would wear their costumes, except for Tony. Because Tony wasn’t about to wear a metal suit when the venue was going to be packed. And Peter couldn’t blame him. He was _suffering_ in his suit right now, the need to pull off his mask one he knew he had to ignore for the moment. There was no way he was going to risk blowing his identity out here. Not in front of all these fans. 

“You’re my favorite Avenger!” A girl came up to him, holding a Spiderman doll in her hand. “Will you sign this for me?? And can we take a selfie??” 

“Of course we can!” He smiled, and took the doll that she was holding. He picked up his Sharpie, and began to sign his Spiderman signature. He saw Tony glance over at him - again, the constant support from him was really making this a lot easier to handle. “Here, ready for the pic?” He got close to the edge of the table, so that the girl could take her selfie. 

“Mind if I join?” Tony popped his head into the shot, Peter keeping his eyes on the camera as he saw the girl start to melt down so much that she couldn’t hold the phone at the proper angle any more. “Here, allow me.” 

Peter watched as Tony took her phone, and gave her a selfie he knew was going to make this little girl’s life. “Thank you so much! I love you too, Iron Man!” She squealed, then looked over at her parents, who had stepped to the side, and ran towards them showing them her phone. 

“That was nice.” Peter said, as he looked up at Tony who was still standing. “Are you leaving?” There were still people waiting for his autograph. “You can’t leave.” 

“Yes, I can. Come on. Let’s go.” He put his hand on his shoulder. “Friday’s telling me you're heating up. We’re heading back to the hotel.” 

He sighed, hating that Karen and Friday were always keeping tabs on him. Sure, he felt a little warm and really wanted to get the mask off, but he was fine. “Sorry, guys! Duty calls!” He gave some lame excuse as he pushed his chair back. 

“Are you guys alright?” Steve stood up, and walked over to where they were standing. “We’re not through the line yet.” 

“And the kid is going to pass out if we stick around here any longer.” Tony kept his voice low. “So, we’ll be back a little later. Or, maybe not at all. You guys will have to charm them.” 

“Peter?” 

Nodding his head, he looked up at Steve. “I’m not used to the weather here. And this suit isn’t like yours.” 

“Say no more. Tony - take care of him. Make sure he’s okay, because we’ve got another three days of this.” 

Tony put his hand on Peter’s back. “Will do, Cap.” Peter felt him keep it there as they walked away from their table, their handlers quick to join them. “Um, I’m sorry - we don’t need your help right now.” Tony shooed them away. 

“But sir - this is our job.” Peter’s handler looked at him with a stern look on her face. “We can’t just let you go wandering out on the floor. This is why we’re with you. Because if not-” 

“If not, they’ll swarm us. Right.” Tony took off his sunglasses, and looked at them both. “No one is going to bother us. We’re going to our hotel next door, and I really don’t think it’s necessary for you to join us. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Y-Yes, sir.” 

“Thank you. We appreciate your assistance, and we’ll see you tomorrow.” Peter watched Tony smile, and then they began to walk. “No one is going to pay any attention to us.” Tony muttered, as they cut across the room and began to walk towards the merchandise hall. 

Peter hoped he was right, because he really didn’t want to be mobbed right now. But as they walked through the merchandise hall, which was the quickest route to get them to their hotel, he heard a lot of people making fun of them. His suit was picking up on every single dig - ‘That suit is awful’ and ‘What a cheap Tony Stark imitation’. He shook his head, shocked by what he heard. 

“They don’t know it’s us.” Peter said, completely surprised by it. “That sucks.” 

“Does it?” Tony looked down at him, a smirk on his lips. “I think it’s pretty hilarious myself. They say I’m a cheap knock off. Not my problem they don’t realize who I really am.” 

“You knew they wouldn’t.” 

“I was _hoping_ they wouldn’t. I didn’t know. It was a gamble.” They came to an exit, and found themselves out in the heat of the late afternoon. “Breathe in that sweet fresh air, Pete.” 

“It smells like salt.” He scrunched up his face, not that Tony could see with the mask still on. 

“That’s the beauty of the Pacific. Much better smelling than the Hudson.” Tony kept his arm on his back, as they walked over towards their hotel. There were security guards out front, and Tony flashed his badge to them, Peter doing the same. “What floor were you on again?” 

Peter was about to say that Tony knew what floor he was on, because they had spent the night together, but then realized Tony said it for anyone that might be around listening to their conversation. “Eighth floor.” 

“Guess we’d better get you up there, huh?” Tony said, as they walked to the elevators together. There were a bunch of cosplayers waiting to go up, Peter feeling mildly a little better about it, even though this was his suit and not some cosplay. 

“Cool suit.” He turned and saw a Spider-Man cosplayer wearing almost the same exact thing as he was. “Looks authentic.” 

“T-Thanks, man!” Peter said, the elevator opening up. “Yours is pretty rad too!” 

“Took me like, twenty hours to make it.” The guy shrugged his shoulders. “How long did it take to make yours?” 

“Uh-” 

“Come on.” Tony grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the elevator, leaving the cosplayer in the lobby, as the doors closed once Peter was inside. He was pushed up against Tony, thankful to feel his arm around him, protecting him from the others in the elevator. He immediately grew warmer due to all the close body heat, but mostly it was because he was so close to Tony that he was having a difficult time trying to stay level headed. 

Tony grabbed his hand, and walked out of the elevator with Peter once it got to the eighth floor, pushing past some of the people, not bothering to look back. Peter could see their room up ahead, and realized that soon he would get to take off the freaking mask. Tony opened the door with the key to Peter’s room, and held it open for him. He walked in, and as soon as he saw Tony grab the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign and close the door, he yanked the mask off with a gasp. 

“Take it all off.” Tony said, as Peter hit his chest to help get the suit off quicker. “You’re too hot right now.” 

“Are you trying to woo me right now, Mr. Stark? Because if you are, that is silly. You know I’m already sleeping with you, right?” He used the edge of the bed to balance himself, Tony now on his knees, helping to get his boots off. “What are you doing down there?” 

“I’m trying to help you.” He watched Tony shake his head, and roll his eyes. “You need to do a better job of hydrating during this. There’s a reason why there are so many water bottles on the table for us.” 

Peter is pushed down onto the edge of the bed, his face feeling somewhat cooler now that he didn’t have his mask on. His hair was _wet_ \- not damp, but _wet_ with sweat. “Can I please take a cold shower? That would help me out a lot right now. My hair feels gross, Tony.” 

“Yes, okay. But I’m joining you.” 

“I’m not going to complain.” He grinned, happy to see his lover so adamant about wanting to stay by his side. “But no touchy!” 

“Swear to God, Peter. What is wrong with you?” Tony shook his head, as he helped him stand up. “You don’t want me to touch you? Fine. I’ll just go and sleep up in the penthouse tonight.” 

“Nooooo.” Peter thought he was being cute, but apparently it had backfired. “Can you please come with me to the bathroom? Shower, now. Then sleep. Wait, what’s our schedule tonight? Aren’t we doing a press conference in Hall H?” 

“Don’t care.” He was guided to the bathroom, and then was pushed into the shower stall. “Take off your underwear, sweetheart.” 

“No, but really - aren’t we supposed to be in Hall H? What time is that at?” 

“Why is it important to you?” The cool water hit his head, Peter groaning in relief as he felt all the gross sweat be washed away by the shower. It felt good, and he rubbed his face over and over, the water helping to get rid of that icky feeling that had been there since about one in the afternoon. He felt Tony’s hands touch his hair, Peter standing still as he let his lover do as he pleased with him. “Who cares if we have to be somewhere.” 

“Tony, I know it may not be important to you, but it’s important to me.” Peter looked up at him, and saw the concern on his face. “Hey - what’s going on? I was fine. Just a little overheated.” 

“If we had stayed there any longer, you might have passed out. What would we have done then? Oh, sorry - you can’t take that mask off.” Tony’s hand touched his face, Peter immediately turning towards the touch as he closed his eyes with a soft sigh. “You can’t push yourself, Peter. I know you want to do all of these things, and want to make a good impression, but you need to remember that you’re human.” 

“Super human.” 

“Tomae-to, tomah-to.” He felt Tony’s thumb start to caress his cheek, making him moan softly. “I mean it - if you get that bad again-” 

“I won’t. I won’t let myself get like that. I’m sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. Everything is so cool here.” Peter felt his back touch the shower wall, happy to have something to rest against as he looked up at Tony, who was lowering his head towards him. “Are we going to have some fun now…?” He asked, the scrape of Tony’s bear against the side of his neck made him moan again, his hand dropping onto Tony’s shoulder as he felt his hand slide down to his hip. 

Tony hummed low, as he pressed another kiss to Peter’s neck. “Would you like to? Because I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t mind a little fun right now.” 

“In here?” Peter jumped up, knowing that Tony would catch him - which he did. He locked his legs around the older man’s waist, and felt the tip of his cock start to push up against his loose hole. “Please, can we…?” 

“You still good?” Tony asked, as the tip pushed into his body. “I know we did stuff this morning, but you showered, and-” 

“I’m good.” He gasped, as more of Tony’s cock worked its way into his body. “God, I’m good….” He held onto Tony’s neck, as he felt more inches go inside of him, a deep moan leaving his throat. “Oh, _God_ am I good….” 

“Yeah you are, sweetheart…” 

Tony kept the pace nice and slow, torturing Peter with every single inch of his cock. Pushing in, sliding out, pushing back in again. It was an endless cycle that had Peter caterwauling by the end of it, his nails dragging down Tony’s back in a desperate attempt at relief. His own cock stood up straight between their bodies, his hand going to it with a grunted approval from Tony. It didn’t take very long for him to finish, as he was already teetering on the edge, and as he began to come, Tony’s hips really began to fly. Peter moaned loud and long as the rush of Tony’s orgasm began to splash against his inner walls, his head knocking back against the tile with a dull _thud_. 

He was set back down after Tony pulled out, Peter turning around so that his lover could assist in making him clean. “We’re not doing it again without lube.” Tony kissed the nape of his neck with a soft apology. “I didn’t hurt, right?” 

“You never hurt me, Tony.” Peter shook his head, as he took deep breaths. “That was exactly what I needed.” 

“Me too.” Tony touched his chin, and soon they were kissing each other under the steady stream of water, Peter’s tongue caressing Tony’s with soft, gentle kisses. 

They finished up in the shower, and then went back into the bedroom. Peter looked at his suit and sighed. “I really wanted to go to Hall H tonight. That was going to be so fun.” 

“We’re scheduled to do it again on Saturday. That’s the night you should be excited for. Sure, tonight would have been cool, but everyone knows that Saturday is _the_ day to be camped out in Hall H.” Tony pulled him to the bed, the two of them laying down. Peter was quick to flip over, pushing his knee to be between Tony’s, as he tucked his face against his neck. “So, forget about tonight. You’re staying in here with me.” 

“No, you’re staying in here with _me_.” Peter rubbed his nose against Tony’s neck. “You’re in _my_ room.” 

He felt the rumble of Tony’s laugh against his chest, as Tony’s arms moved around him. “Fine. I’m in your room, spending time with you.” 

“Can we order room service?” 

“Fury’s footing the bill this go around, so knock yourself out.” 

Peter laughed, and snuggled closer to him. “Okay, Tony. Hey - thanks for keeping tabs on me. Karen had told me to drink more water.” 

“Next time, listen to her. She’s in your suit for a reason, Peter.”

Lifting his head, Peter stared up at him. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more mindful of it tomorrow.” 

“We can’t have you making headlines for the wrong reasons.” Tony touched his face, then brought his lips to his. “Gotta keep you safe, sweetheart.” 

“I know.” He closed his eyes and moved his lips back and forth over Tony’s. “I’ll do better tomorrow.” 

“I know you will.” 

Their kisses soon turned more passionate, Peter grabbing the lube from the nightstand this time. He got Tony ready, and then straddled his hips and sank down onto his cock. The curtains were open, but he knew no one could see into their room - the windows were dual tinted and the outside of the building was a reflective surface. Settling his hands onto his chest, he really began to ride him, moaning low as each drop down onto his cock sent him into the stratosphere. 

A few orgasms later, and Peter was completely spent, laying next to Tony. It sounded like more people from Comic Con had returned to the hotel, as the noise was out of control. Peter looked up and saw an annoyed look on his lover’s face. “Want to go up to your penthouse suite? Might be quieter up there.” 

“You read my mind.” 

Peter grabbed his suit and threw it into a backpack, and put a pair of sweats and a shirt on. No one was going to pay them any mind, because again - who would believe that Tony Stark was staying at this hotel? No one in their right mind. So Peter rode the elevator with him up to the penthouse, where it was indeed much quieter. 

“Can I stay with you for the rest of the trip?” Peter asked, dropping his stuff on a chair. 

“Like I’m going to say no.” Tony smirked, and wrapped his arms around him. “Come on - now it’s time to break _my_ bed in. What do you say, Spiderling?” 

“Sounds great to me.” 

Tony sent a text to the team telling them that Peter was still feeling a little off, and to cover for them. Steve had said he would, and to make sure that Peter got plenty of rest as they had a long three days ahead of them. Comic Con was no joke. And now Peter knew he had to really take care of himself, or there would be hell to pay. 


End file.
